Kairi's Sorrow
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: From the author of Sora and Riku strike back, a sad story. The day Sora returns to Destiny Island, he is attacked by heartless and lands in a coma because of it. Kairi is depressed when Sora wakes up.
1. The bad news

OK, let's hope this chapter does good, haha……I promise this story will get longer, but right now I don't have much time to type, so this chapter's short….

Riku and I continued to sit there in Sora's hospital room. Eventually, I began to cry and so did Riku.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." replied Riku. I turned to him and I saw that Riku had stopped crying. But I, on the other hand, continued to cry.

I turned away from Riku and looked at Sora. His hair was a mess, he wasn't smiling (well, of course he wouldn't smile, he's in a coma), there were wires hooked up to him, and there were cuts and scrapes all over his arms and face, all bandaged up. There was also a needle in his arm. They were putting blood into him because he lost so much during his fight with the heartless.

I guess Riku couldn't take sitting there anymore. He got up and went to the window. He looked outside.

"It's raining." he said.

I got up and went to the window with Riku. He was right, but what I don't get is that it was all sunny and clear when I was waiting for Sora.

Riku and I stood there for a few more minutes. Finally, Riku left, but I stayed. I wanted to stay and think. This is how I get to see Sora after such a long time? In a hospital bed, in a coma?

About a week had passed. I continued to go to the hospital after school. Riku would sometimes come with me, or maybe, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka . I remember one day, it was all five of us.

I was there by myself one day. I sat at the chair next to his bed. Suddenly, I heard Sora grunting and making noise. Was he waking up?

Suddenly, Sora opened his eyes.

"SORA!!" I cried happily.

Sora just stared at me with his deep blue eyes. Finally, he said, "Who….are you?"

I gasped. "What?" I cried.

_What has happened here???? Did Sora lose his memory or is he just playing stupid? Find out when I update it!!_


	2. The sadness continues

_Haha, by popular demand, I'm continuing on with the story! And I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Disney characters! Continued from chapter 1_

_Still Kairi's POV_

Sora just stared at me all blankly. "….who am I?" he asked.

I suddenly realized something. Sora must have lost his memory. Well, if he didn't, he would have greeted me with, "Hey, Kairi!"

"Who are you?" I asked. "Well, your name is Sora."

Sora began to laugh. "Sora? That sounds like a girl's name!" he said.

I didn't seem to think it was very funny. Sora always wondered why his name was Sora. His parents told him they liked that name.

"Sora, it's not funny!" I cried.

I ran out of the room. I just kept running, and as I ran, I began to cry. I ran all the way to Riku's house, in the rain. I remembered he went home.

I knocked on the door when I got there. Riku opened the door and found me dripping wet and crying.

"Kairi, is-" said Riku.

"Sora woke up." I said quietly.

"Well, that's great, but why are you crying?" asked Riku. "I mean, you should be happy that Sora's awake."

"Riku, I can't be happy. Sora lost his memory." I replied.

"WHAT?" he cried.

"I know it's pretty shocking." I said.

"Well, what makes you so sure that Sora lost his memory?" asked Riku.

"The second he woke up, he asked me who I was." I replied. "Then he asked who he was."

"Yup, that sounds like a memory loss alright." said Riku. "Hey, you want to go to the secret place and hang out with the others?"

I shook my head. "I think I'll just go home." I said.

And I left………

_Riku's POV_

As I watched Kairi leave, I realized that I didn't want to go to the secret place anymore. I needed to go to the hospital. But nobody knew I had something that meant a lot to Sora and his Disney friends. The keyblade. I took it when nobody was looking at the hospital.

I looked outside and saw that the rain had stopped. So, I left for the hospital.

I got there about fifteen minutes later. I went to Sora's room, but it was empty. Sora's parents must have come and taken him home. So, I left the hospital and went to Sora's house. His mom answered the door when I knocked and she let me in. I went up to Sora's room and found him sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Sora." I said.

Sora looked up. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Riku, your best friend." I replied.

Sora just stared at me all blankly and grinned. There was a tiny ray of hope that shined inside of me, but went away as soon as Sora said, "You've got silvery hair. Is that your real hair color or are you just getting old?"

That offended me, but I knew it wasn't his fault.

"Do you remember that girl in the hospital?" I asked.

"Who, the one that ran out and yelled at me with the red hair?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. Her name's Kairi." I said. "She's also your best friend."

Sora just sat there. He looked at his shoes. "Who bought these shoes?" he asked.

"Sora!" I cried. Now I'm beginning to realize why Kairi ran out. Sora was beginning to annoy me. But instead of losing my cool, I took a few deep breaths. "Sora, do you remember who Donald and Goofy are?"

"Uh, no." replied Sora, sounding serious for once. He looked at his wounds. "Why am I hurt?"

That kind of depressed me. It was bad to see Sora all hurt like that now, but he looked worse in the hospital. He was in a creepy white room and he was lying in a coma. He looks a lot better now that he doesn't have a needle in his arm, giving him blood and he's awake.

"You're hurt because you were fighting heartless." I replied.

After that, I just left and went home. Kairi called me a few hours later. She had called Sora's house and his mom said that Sora was sitting in his room, in the dark, just staring. I told her that we had to start getting Sora to remember. Why? Because if he doesn't, and another situation regarding Kingdom Hearts occurred, we need Sora…..

_Well, this is all I can come up with for now, but I've got writers block…._


	3. Reminiscing

_Disclaimer: I still don't own kingdom hearts!_

_Sora's POV (it's a short POV)_

I don't know who I am. I know it may seem crazy, but I seriously don't know who I am. These two weird kids tell me that my name is Sora. So, they must know who I am. All I know it that I woke up without having a clue to anything…..

_Kairi's POV_

I sat in the big comfy chair in my living room, thinking. I called Sora and his mom said that Sora was just sitting in his room, staring at nothing. Well, that's just great. I picked up the phone and called Riku. I told him everything that Sora's mom said. Riku said we just had to get Sora to remember.

"I'm just saying that because if we stumble upon more heartless, we need him." said Riku.

I was silent. Riku suddenly began to laugh.

"Hey, Kairi, remember the time, right before the island got swallowed into darkness, you were at my house and Sora came over with his pogo stick"

I laughed. "Yeah, I remember that really well." I said.

"And then I got my pogo stick and we tried to pogo on my trampoline but we both ended up flying about 3 feet" said Riku as he tried hard not to laugh.

"Haha, and Sora said 'it was so exotic!'" I laughed.

We laughed on the phone for a few minutes.

"Remember the time we went to Selphie's birthday party and she wanted everyone to play Seven Minutes in Heaven" I asked.

"Ugh, don't get me started on it" said Riku.

I remembered that Selphie ended up in the closet with Riku and spent 6 minutes and thirty seconds not doing anything. Finally, Riku kissed Selphie and Riku did not enjoy it one bit. He ran out screaming!

"Remember you ended up in the closet with Sora" asked Riku.

"Uhh, yeah." I replied sheepishly. I remember that. Sora and I hesitated until Sora was about to kiss me when the door opened and there stood my grandmother. I was grounded for two weeks because of it.

"And do you remember when Sora prank called Wakka" asked Riku.

I cracked up. "Yeah" I said. "Sora asked if his refrigerator was running and Wakka said yes and Sora said, 'well, you better go catch it! I think I see it on a boat to Spira"

We sighed. "I didn't know if we were going to have times like that ever again. Hopefully soon……

_By the way, Spira is the city in FFX. I also don't own it!_


	4. Slowly remembering

_It's time for another chapter of this quickly developing fanfic. Well, it won't be because I won't be adding chapters for the whole weekend…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, just some fries and a pear._

_Sora's POV_

It's been a few days. I had been sitting peacefully in my room for several days until this woman who claims to be my mom told me to go outside and hang out, or go play or something. So, I did. I walked along the beach, trying to figure out what to do. I studied the people there, too. There was this weird kid with blonde hair and messed up shorts was swatting a stick around. He saw me and waved.

"Hey, Sora, long time no see." he said.

"Uh, do I….know you" I asked.

"Sora, don't play dumb." said the kid. "It's me, Tidus."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I don't know." I said.

Then, this dark skinned kid with pinkish orange hair came along. "Tidus, Sora just lost his memory, remember" he said.

The word _remember_ got to me. That silver haired guy and red haired girl kept saying that to me the whole time I've been out of the hospital.

"Oh, sorry, Sora." said Tidus.

I just smiled. "It's OK." I said and then I walked off.

I kept walking along the beach. I saw this raft made of wood, but seeing that raft….I suddenly remembered the name Highwind….I didn't know why. I also felt that I was familiar with the raft. But…how?

_Riku's POV_

I sat in my room that night…the night Sora went outside. He was still out there. So, I made a decision. I was going to show Sora the keyblade. I took it out of the drawer I had it in and went outside.

I looked for Sora until I saw the raft. I found him there.

"Hey, Sora." I said.

He turned to me. "Highwind…." he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, that's the name of the raft." I said. Was he starting to remember?

"That's all I know." said Sora.

"Well, Sora, I've got a surprise for you." I said. I took out the keyblade.

"That" said Sora. "It looks familiar."

"It's your keyblade. It was your weapon before you lost your memory to the heartless." I said.

"NO" cried Sora as he grabbed his head, as if he had a headache. "Not the heartless"

"You remember the heartless" I asked.

"I think so." replied Sora. "They…hurt me…that's all I know."

I was silent. I handed Sora his keyblade. "Here, take this home. It might help."

Sora took it. "Thanks." he said. Then, he walked off……


	5. Finally remembering

_OK, I'm back with a new part in this story…hope you like it. And if you don't see stuff like periods, commas, question marks, and exclamation marks, the program I'm typing this thing up on is being dumb._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Really, nobody does except Square Enix_…

Sora's POV

I woke up about two days after that guy gave me the big key with my throat hurting. I have no idea why…. but it made me feel really horrible. I couldn't even talk unless I took a drink of water. My mom took my temperature and told me to stay in bed and rest.

That silver haired guy came by and saw that I was sick, so he sat in a chair next to my bed and just talked. I couldn't really talk that much, like I said. But that guy kept bringing up the word remember…Ugh. I'm so sick of that word. Really, if I hear the word remember one more time, I'm seriously going to hurl. Geez.

"But the wounds on me got there because of heartless." I asked.

"Yeah." replied that guy.

So, we talked some more. Then, that guy went and got my keysword…or was it a keyknife? I don't remember.

"This keyblade is very important, Sora." said the guy. "It was your weapon….well; actually, it was originally my weapon."

"How was it originally your weapon." I croaked. My throat still hurt.

"It was meant to go to me, but since darkness had swallowed my heart at the time, they keyblade was then thrust to you because…." said the guy."Uh, I don't remember why. I think it was because your heart was full of light or something."

He sat there in silence.

_Kairi's POV_

I had gotten a call from Riku at 3 this afternoon. He told me that Sora was sick with a sore throat, but he was fine. But since I was busy doing chores, I didn't get a chance to go to Sora's until maybe 5pm. Riku had already left Sora's house because he had to go to the store for his mom, but Sora was much worse by the time I showed up. His sore throat got so bad; he wasn't even talking at all. His fever was also pretty high. 102 degrees. I remembered the time I had a fever that bad and that's not cool.

I had absolutely no idea why Sora had gotten sick. Well, I just realized that it was still flu season and Riku and I had already gotten sick a few weeks earlier.

Anyway, I walked into Sora's room. His light was off and it was pretty dark in his room. I found Sora buried under maybe three blankets and his window was open. But I was surprised to see Sora's room pretty tidy and neat. Normally, he always kept his room a huge mess. Sora was also asleep.

I was going to let Sora sleep, but then I remembered that I had a surprise for him. A paopu fruit. I knew it was too early for us to eat one, but I could at least show Sora the fruit and tell him about it.

I gently shook Sora. "Hey, Sora, wake up." I said.

Sora turned in his blankets. "Come on, Sora, I want to show you something." I said. "I know that you're sick…"

Sora finally opened his eyes. "Hey." he said drowsily.

"Hi, Sora. Listen, I'm sorry I woke you up." I said.

"Hey, it's OK." said Sora.

I took out the paopu fruit. "This is a paopu fruit." I said.

"A what?" asked Sora.

"A paopu fruit." I replied. "They say if two people share one, they'll be connected to each other for the rest of their lives."

"That's cool." said Sora.

So, we talked for a while. Then, Sora felt sleepy, so I left. I walked slowly away from his house. I was in no rush, so yeah….

_Sora's POV_

After that girl left, I fell asleep right away and suddenly, I had a dream. I was standing on that raft…Highwind. That guy and the girl were also there. But what was weird was that I knew their names. We stood there, talking, when suddenly, a creature that might have been a heartless came along. It went after the girl and she was screaming. That guy was too scared to do anything….but I had that keyblade and fought the heartless. Wait a minute, keyblade? That's what it's called! When I finally destroyed the heartless, I said"I saved you, Kairi." and then I turned to Riku and said. "You're such a wuss, Riku."

I shot up in bed. I remember everything now….my mom was in the room when I shot up in my bed.

"Sora, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Mom, I remember now." I said. "Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi…. wait, Riku and Kairi!"

With that, I threw the blankets off of me and ran outside.

"Sora! You're sick, you shouldn't be going outside!" called my mom.

I didn't care. I put my shoes on and ran outside to find Kairi. I was about to give up after looking for fifteen minutes when I finally found her.

"KAIRI!" I called.

Kairi turned around. "SORA!" she said.

I ran to her and threw my arms around her. "I remember now…" I said. "And you're cold."

Kairi let go of me and laughed and cried. "You have a fever, Sora. I would be cold." she said. "Oh, I knew you'd remember."

I stood there and suddenly, I felt woozy.

"Oh….." I said and I fell over.

"Sora" cried Kairi as she caught me. Just in time, too. Otherwise, I would have hit the ground and got sand all over me. "Look, I'll carry you home."

"Nah, I can walk." I said.

"Sora, if you walk home, you'll pass out and be on the ground until tomorrow morning" said Kairi. She picked me and carried me. She's pretty strong for someone who's so dainty…

I fell asleep in her arms. I know, that sounds pretty embarrassing. By the time I woke up, she was already gone……


	6. Good times

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH!_

_Riku's POV_

Kairi went to my house at 6:30 the same night she saw Sora. She was really happy. I know, because I opened the door and found Kairi laughing.

"Riku, Sora remembers" she said. "He remembers everything"

"Are you serious" I cried.

"Mmm hmm." replied Kairi.

I gave her a big hug. "I don't believe this! How did….?

"I left Sora's house after showing him the paopu fruit and suddenly, he ran to me, said my name and said he remembers" said Kairi.

"Alright" I said. "Let's throw a party"

"OK." said Kairi. "But let's have it on Friday."

So, we planned for two days. Finally, Me, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka all went to get the stuff……

_Kairi's POV_

Sora rested for about three days. Finally, he came back to school on Friday, the day of the party. He came to school wearing the red bodysuit and hoodie that he always wore. He looked so great. I haven't seen him wear that since I last saw him after Hollow Bastion. I mean, after that, I saw him wear a hospital gown, then, shorts and t-shirts when he came home.

I told Sora to come to my house after school on Friday. I didn't tell him we were having a party for him. Riku, Sora and I all walked home together.

"Well, it's great to have my memory back." said Sora. "You guys must have thought that I was gone for good, did you"

"Pretty much." said Riku.

"Well, if I ever lose my memory again, remember that the old me is always with you." said Sora.

That reminded me of the day we were supposed to set sail to see other worlds. I was sitting with Sora, staring at the ocean, and I told Sora to never change. I guess I was kinda scared that Sora had seriously changed.

I turned the key the second I got home. I heard Tidus sneeze.

"What was that" asked Sora.

"Uh, I sneezed." lied Riku.

I opened the door and Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie all jumped out and yelled"SURPRISE"

Sora jumped back. Whoa" he said,

"Happy getting your memory back" joked Tidus.

Everyone laughed…………..


	7. The final thing

HEY! I'm finally updating this story! Just to let you know, this is the last chapter. So, enjoy! It's such a happy ending…

Sora's POV 

Well, everyone surprised me with that party. I didn't realize how much everyone cared for me. That made me realize how much I'm glad that I didn't lose my memory for good. Kairi and Riku were pretty worried there.

The whole time, everyone just talked to me while Tidus and Wakka all ate stuff. Selphie wanted to play those girlie games like spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven, but me and the guys were pretty disgusted. Well, Tidus, Wakka, and me were. Riku had pretty much a lot of experience with girls.

After the whole party, Riku and Kairi played rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to take me home and who gets to stay and clean up. Kairi won 2 out of 3.

So, we walked only Kairi said that she wanted to stop by the paopu tree. I wondered why….

Kairi's POV 

I was happy that things were returning back to normal. Sora said he wanted to go back to Riku's house to try and pogo on his trampoline.

We stood there and talked until the sun began to set. Then, we turned and began to walk to Sora's house. But before we left, Sora did something he never did before. Well, to me, anyway. He kissed me…it was so cool, but weird at the same time.

After Sora went into his house, I ran all the way back to my house. Hey, I was really happy. Riku didn't find it very pleasing to see me so smiley even though he was throwing out all the trash from the party.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked me grumpily.

"Oh, it was nothing." I lied. "I'm just in a good mood."

"Aw, she's blushing!" said Selphie. "What happened? Come on, tell me!"

"Well, uh…" I said.

"Sora kissed you, didn't he?" asked Riku. "I know that look on your face when you're in love!"

"OK, he did!" I cried.

"Eh, that's cool." Said Riku.

That shocked me. Normally, he and Sora would do all kinds of things to get my attention. But I knew Riku was seeing someone already. I didn't really know her, but Sora knows her. She left this island before I came to it from Hollow Bastion. Her name was Namine. I know, it shocked me the first time I heard that. Sora especially.

Well, I was glad that everything had gotten back to normal, but I was scared something like that was going to happen again…..I had no idea why….but someone else. Someone else will lose their memories. It could be Riku, or even me….

Sorry it had such a corny ending. I'm going to write the sequel soon, titled Sora's Sorrow...It will be out soon, but I have to finish my other two stories..._Sora and Riku Strike Back_ and _Sora's Goodbye_


End file.
